


Code:Ronpa

by TheMageOfBreath



Category: Code Lyoko, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Code Lyoko - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageOfBreath/pseuds/TheMageOfBreath
Summary: 18 Students. 2 Teachers. 1 XANAfied Principal.Kadic Academy is meant to be a safe haven for the most gifted students in France. But when a rogue virus imprisons its students in a gruesome game, how will the Lyoko Warriors be able to stop XANA's master plan?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Code:Ronpa

Prologue

Kadic Academy. A school on the outskirts of the magnificent city of Paris, the heart of France. The school is notorious for its student body, who all have exceptional talents and high skill levels in every field imaginable. Students from all over the globe come to attend this ilustrious school, although very few actually make it in. The written portion is a cake walk, but it's the practical portion of the entry exam where students display their talents is where things get intense. Those who graduate Kadic Academy are set for life and granted status comparable to royalty. Students with such a high reputation are known as Ultimates.

  
That's how the original warriors met.

  
Jeremy Belpois, the Ultimate Computer Programmer. Ulrich was one of the only friends that Jeremy had before discovering Lyoko and XANA, making the two of them rather close. He can gain access to any database on the planet, and even implement his own data without anyone noticing. 

  
Ulrich Stern, the Ultimate Pencak Silat Master. Unbeknownst to his parents, he's switched his old talent from the Ultimate Football Player to his current one. This meant that he carried two Ultimate titles at one point, a distinction that was unheard of until his attendance. 

  
Odd Della-Robia, the Ultimate Gamer. He's been breaking records in nearly every video game since elementary school. There hasn't been a single game that he hasnt one hundred percent completed. He's also gained quite a bit of notoriety within the speedrunning and modding communities. 

  
And Yumi Ishiyama, the Ultimate Gymnast. Yumi's family came to France from Japan when she was still a baby. She's made her family proud with her numerous awards and love for their culture. 

  
Together, they discovered a virtual world called Lyoko and all the dangers that come with it. XANA, a rogue program, is bent on destroying the world they call home. It causes mayhem in the real world by activating towers on Lyoko. With the help of Aelita, the guardian of Lyoko, they all work hard to keep XANA at bay.

  
As XANA grew stronger, more members were added to the force. 

  
Aelita was finally able to attend Kadic with her friends. Aelita powered through the culture shock of being on Earth, and she soon earned her title as the Ultimate DJ. 

  
William Dunbar, the Ultimate Delinquent, was the last person they had expected to join their group. But with XANA growing stronger with each passing day, the Lyoko Warriors were put into a pressing position. William has come a long way since his initial mission and being XANA's prisoner. 

  
Laura Gauthier is the most recent addition to the group. She's known as the Ultimate Mobile Developer. Her sleuthing and technological assets were a much needed addition. Although, she still has much to learn about working in a team. William appears to have taken her under his wing. 

  
Together, they balance their titles as Ultimates and their duties as Earth's secret defenders. It was a thankless job, but one that needed to be done in secret nonetheless.   
Little did they know that XANA was about to launch its most dangerous attack yet...

* * *

Another day, another XANA attack thwarted. The Return to The Past worked as normal, but Ulrich couldn't help but feel that something was off. For one, he reappeared back in his shared dorm room. He and his friends would've been in class around this time.

  
Ulrich looked to the alarm clock closest to Odd's bed. Despite it being the middle of the afternoon, the time read six a.m. He kept telling him to get that old thing replaced. He then looked up at the calendar by his pencat silat poster. It was a Sunday today, meaning that he and Odd would've either been sleeping in or out on the town. 

  
That's probably where Odd was. It wasn't uncommon for him to go to the games and comics store nearby. 

  
Now that he noticed, the dorms were quiet. Almost too quiet...

  
Until Ulrich heard the P.A. system turn on.

_"Attention, all students. This is your reminder that our afternoon school assembly starts in thirty minutes. Don't be late!"_

Principal Delmas never said anything about an assembly. He sounded oddly chipper about it, too. There were never any assemblies on weekends, either. 

  
Something was definitely wrong here. Ulrich grabbed his jacket and bag and headed out of the male's dormitory area. His gut feeling told him that something was about to happen today. Ulrich didn't like that feeling one bit, but he needed to know what was going on. Maybe Jeremy or Laura knew about whatever it was that had occurred. 

  
It wasn't just the dorms that were silent, either. One could hear a pin drop from a mile away. The entire campus had an eerie aura to it today. The security cameras around the school seemed to be laser focused on him. Ulrich concentrated on walking towards the gymnasuim and tried to tune everything else out. The sooner he got there, the better. 

  
Once he got to the gym, Ulrich was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He opened the door and saw seventeen other students and two teachers present. Thankfully, he recognized most of those who were here with him. He expected a lot more people to be here at this time. Maybe they arrived early? Ulrich hadn't bothered to check the time, so that was a likely possibility. 

"Where is everyone?" Milly asked. 

"I don't know." Tamiya shrugged. "Maybe some are gone on some field trip?"

"We would've known about by now if that were the case, Tamiya." 

Milly Solovieff, the Ultimate Journalist, and Tamiya Diop, the Ultimate Photographer, were Kadic Academy's Dream Team. The two of them were always the first to uncover a story and get it published. The two were also rather infamous for some of their more intrusive methods of getting a scoop. 

  
"We must be the only ones here." Emily commented. 

  
"That's impossible! Kadic's got way more students than just us." Theo replied.

  
"I know that. But I haven't seen a single other person before coming here. Not even the gardener or the janitor." Emily shook her head.

  
Emily LeDuc, the Ultimate Writer. A generally nice and well meaning girl, but has a bit of a temper. Her tongue is just as sharp as her mind. Her books have won several international and national awards. Emily's current story is about a zombie breakout set in a futuristic Alaska. 

  
Theo Gauthier, the Ultimate Football Player. No relation to Laura Gauthier as far as anyone is aware. Ulrich Stern gave his old title to Theo, after showing that he had far more passion and skill for the sport than Ulrich did.

_So it wasn't just Ulrich who noticed..._

"That's weird. My cell phone isn't getting any reception in here." Herb discovered.

"Neither is mine." Nicholas showed his phone to Herb.

"Oh, come on!" Sissi complained as she tried in vain to get some sort of signal. "I just bought this stupid thing!" 

  
Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, the Ultimate Fashonista. With her being the principal's daughter, she tends to wave her authority around to anyone who will listen or do her bidding. She's always on top of every fashion trend, and is often the innovator of many at her school. This season, yellow is the in color. 

  
Herb Pichon, the Ultimate Roboticist. He's Sissi's second in command, although that doesn't spare him from her cruel words. His prototype service robot that he made at age ten had launched him into fame among the science and technology fields in Europe.

  
Nicholas Poliakoff, the Ultimate Swimmer. Out of those involved with Sissi's gang, he's the most friendly among them. He's not particularly smart, but has a love for sports, especially those involving the water. Him and Herb have been best friends since early childhood. 

_Ulrich looked down at his own phone. No Wi-Fi and no service. Perhaps connection was down campus wide, but he didn't want to discount anything just yet._

Taelia was sitting at the far end of the bleachers. She appeared to be lost in thought, observing the other students and the gym around her. Hiroki was only a few steps above her, prepared to plant a gummy spider in her hair. Unfortunately for him, Hiroki's plans were thwarted when Taelia grabbed his wrist without looking.

  
"Nice try, kid." Taelia said flatly. She let go of him as the spider dropped.

  
Hiroki huffed before leaving her alone. "You're no fun..."

  
Taelia Hopper, the Ultimate Detective. Aside from the striking resemblance to Aelita Stones and her working with the local police, no one much knows much about the enigmatic student. Because of how little people know about her, people tend to forget that she exists.

  
Hiroki Ishiyama, the Ultimate Prankster. The younger brother of Yumi Ishiyama, he managed to get into Kadic Academy through a rather bold prank that would normally get any other student expelled. However, Principal Delmas was so impressed by his level of planning and ingenuity that he let him in. When he's not joking around, he's busy teasing his sister or playing on his DS.

  
Ulrich's eyes went immediately to his friends in the middle of the bleachers. Maybe one of them knew about what was going on here. He walked up and sat next to Odd.

  
"Do you know what's going on here, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

  
"I wish I had an answer for you guys." Jeremy sighed. "I can't say for sure if it's XANA yet."

  
"When has it ever not been XANA, though?" Laura tilted her head.

  
"That's true. But I can't say anything for certain or what he's planning for now." Jeremy tried one more time to get a connection going on his laptop. "My connection to the Supercomputer is down."

  
"Even if XANA was up to something, we wouldn't know." Aelita worriedly added. 

  
"Meaning that I'll have to go back to the factory after this is over." Jeremy closed his laptop and put it back in its case. He had a defeated look on his face.

  
"Good idea. We can also check if there's any activated towers." Yumi offered to go with them. 

  
"Alright, alright, quiet down and find a seat. Anyone who doesn't is getting detention!" Jim brought out a megaphone and announced to the gym. Mrs. Hertz enforced his request with her steel eyes that could pierce through anyone. 

  
Jim Morales and Suzanne Hertz, gym and science teachers respectively, were former Ultimates made alumni under the previous principal. Although Jim is mostly liked, the same couldn't be said for Suzanne.

  
The remaining students crowded the first two rows of the middle of the bleachers. They would finally be getting some answers for all these strange occurences. Samantha and Odd briefly exchanged awkward glances at each other before she took a seat next to Christophe. 

  
Samantha Knight, the Ultimate Skateboarder. Skating has been in her blood ever since she could walk. Although she has a spotty reputation, she's always there for her closest friends when the chips are down.

  
Christophe M'Bala, the Ultimate Composer. He's a boy of few words, but the music he makes does that for him. He's the current boyfriend of Samantha Knight and frequent collaborator with Aelita Stones.

  
Principal Delmas appeared from the left side of the stage. His clothes were slightly different, dawning a monochromatic suit with a familiar looking red pin instead of his usual brown and green sweater. His skin was considerably whiter and his hair, while retaining the same gray, had darkened somewhat. He stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat before opening his eyes.

That's when they saw it. 

  
That all too familiar eye.

  
The eye that matched his pin.

  
The eye of XANA.

The Lyoko Warriors all looked at each other with confirmation that they knew what they were seeing. 

  
"Good afternoon, my students." Jean-Pierre Delmas smiled at everyone. His voice sounded scratched and detatched.

  
"Daddy, what's going on?" Sissi asked, sensing the strangeness from him. "And why do you look and sound so weird?" 

  
"I'm glad you asked, my darling." Delmas acknowledged her, but the way he spoke was colder than his demeanor on the PA. "But please, save all questions until after my speech. As you may already be aware, each of you represents a shining beacon of hope for not just France, but for the whole world. It's my mission to nurture the growth of each of your talents and send you off as prime examples of what the world should be."

  
Principal Delmas had a habit of sounding cheesy, but this was something else.

  
"In order to ensure the safety and education for each of you, I've implemented some new rules to the school." Delmas continued. "For starters, students will no longer be allowed to leave school grounds under any circumstances. So for those few day students among us, you will now be living in dorms."

  
"What do you mean 'we aren't allowed to leave'? Some of us have families outside of here! They need us!" Sam stood up and shouted.

  
"Mrs. Knight, you know it's rude to interrupt." Mrs. Hertz scolded her. "I'm sure Principal Delmas has his reasons for these new rule changes."

  
Sam reluctantly sat back down after Christophe put a hand on her shoulder. 

  
"As I was about to saying, nobody is allowed to leave. Not even the staff."

  
"Even... us?" Mrs. Hertz gulped. 

  
Delmas nodded. "Even us!"

  
"Hey, I don't remember signing up for that kind of malarkey!" Jim exclaimed. 

  
"Well, that's a shame, Mr. Morales. But I'm sure you'll learn to adapt." Delmas shrugged off his objections. 

  
"However... there is one way that one can leave Kadic if they so wish." His eyes flashed red. 

  
Ulrich didn't like the looks of that. Neither did Yumi, who wrapped an arm protectively around Hiroki's shoulder. 

  
"It's called the Graduation Clause." Delmas explained. "If someone were to disturb the peace at my precious school, they'll be allowed to leave! Simple as that!" 

  
Emily raised her hand slowly stood up. "Principal Delmas? What do you mean by 'disturb the peace'?" 

  
"I was just about to get to that." Delmas nodded. "But you lot really need to stop interrupting me. It's beginning to get on my nerves. What I'm saying by 'disturb the peace'... is murder."

  
Numerous 'what!?'s and 'huh?!'s erupted among the students. They all looked at each other in worry. Even the teachers were suprised at this revelation. 

  
"This has gotta be some sort of sick prank!" Theo spoke out.

  
"Yeah! Just let us leave!" Emily joined in.

  
"It doesn't matter how it gets done. If you want to leave, you must kill someone here at this school." Delmas all too calmly stated, ignoring his students cries and shouts for answers.

  
This was too much. Not even XANA was this sadistic. Jeremy looked to his friends and they all nodded. Jeremy got up from his seat to try to leave. He was finally away from the bleachers. He looked up and saw his friends follow. Some students caught on to what they were trying to do.

  
"And just where do you think you and your friends are going, Mr. Belpois?" Delmas called him out. He didn't even wait for a response. He lifted up one of his hands, static circling all around it. "Take your seat!" 

  
He aimed his hand at Jeremy and static flew at him, hurling him back into the bleachers with such a force it made the young genius cry out in pain. His back hit the wooden seating and his ankle made a cracking sound.

  
"Jeremy!" His friends rushed to his side. He was slumped over with both his hands over his ankle. Jim quickly brought over a first aid kit to him. The other students could only watch in horror of what their principal had just done.

  
"My ankle..." Jeremy hissed. Jim carefully repositioned him to tend to it. "I think it's broken..."

  
"It's definitely broken." Jim confirmed remorsefully. 

  
"Principal Delmas! What is wrong with you?!" Mrs. Hertz raged at her superior. "You just harmed a student!"

  
"In my defense, he did violate one of the school rules." Delmas justified it to himself. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, Mr. Belpois." 

  
"You call that a warning?!?!" Jim exploded. "A student is injured because of you! And you say you want to protect them! That was the exact opposite of protection!" 

  
"Daddy, this isn't funny anymore!" Sissi pleaded. "I don't like him either, but that freaky lightning stuff is too much!" 

  
Delmas fired more static at the crowd, only this time it was used to paralyze everyone. Their groans of discomfort satisfied XANA.

  
"DADDY! Why are you... hngg... doing this?" 

  
"I want all of you to look at Mr. Belpois as an example of what happens to those who break the rules around here." He looked towards the blonde. "I'll give each of you a warning, but anything more will result in more severe punishments. As you've just seen, Mr. Belpois has used up his one warning. Don't try me again. Do I make myself clear?" 

  
Quiet and fearful affirmations were spoken.

  
"What was that? I can't hear you!" He demanded. 

  
"YES, PRINCIPAL DELMAS!" They all shouted desperately. 

  
"Good." He said much more warmly. The static grip that was previously on everyone was loosened and eventually evaporated. "Before you go, make sure to pick up your new Student Handbooks by the doors. It details all the new school rules that have been put in place. Rules are the most prized posession of a civilized society. This brings a close to my speech. Please enjoy your remaining days here!"

  
With that, Delmas left with a static flash. Everyone was in a state of shock and confusion. Milly and Tamiya cried into each other while everyone else talked among themselves.

  
"We have to stay here... or kill..." Taelia replayed what Delmas said.

  
"B-but I can't kill anybody! Killing is wrong!" Tamiya wept. 

  
"We need to get out of here fast!" 

  
"But how?! Delmas can shoot static electricity! And teleport! There's no way either of us can make it out without him noticing!" Hiroki exclaimed.  
"It's not like anyone would seriously consider killing someone, right? ... Right?" Theo asked.

  
The deathly silence that followed only added to the uncertainty. They all looked at each other in paranoia and hostility. The judgement was starting to set in for everyone.   
The Lyoko Warriors remained silent as Jim tended to Jeremy's ankle. Trying to escape wasn't going to work for them this time. Neither was going online. That same doubt lingered throughout the close group of friends. 

  
"You're definitely going to need a crutch or two to get around." Jim explained after wrapping his ankle and getting him into a makeshift cast. "I'll drop a pair off for you at your dorm... I'm... really sorry this happened to you." 

  
"I-It's okay, Jim." Jeremy nodded. "You had no idea this would happen."

  
While Jim did try to smile, it was obvious that he was just as scared as the rest of them. He left to rejoin Mrs. Hertz. 

  
William and Ulrich got on each side of him and hoisted him up. They would each escort Jeremy to his room together. 

  
"Meet me in my room later tonight... we need to come up with a game plan." Jeremy whispered before the three boys left. 

  
This school was no longer a safehaven for gifted students. It had been taken over by the very thing that the group of friends had sworn their lives to fight against. This was XANA's playground. 

  
Kadic Academy was now a prison.


End file.
